After the War
by ThePoisonOwl
Summary: Going through a the lives of some of the characters of Lord of the Rings after the Return of the King. Based more or less after the movie versions since I haven't been able to get my hands on the books. Please Read and Review!
1. A Wedding in Gondor

After the War

A Tale of the Heroes After the War of the Ring

Summary: Going through a the lives of some of the characters of Lord of the Rings after the Return of the King.

Author's Note: I don't own the characters, the brilliant JRR Tolkien does. I'm plainly just trying to tell a little story based on imagination and inspiration. If you're going to have a problem with this story, then don't read it.

Chapter 1: A Wedding in Gondor

Arwen had waited lifetimes for this moment. She breathed a soft sigh as she thought of her love, Aragorn. She had always known he would take his place here, as the king of Gondor. The king of men. Even when her father doubted it, she stayed loyal to him.

The sun rose in the sky and soon it was time for her to make her way to the white tree. She put on her veil and was lead out of her chamber by Eowyn, the maiden of Rohan. After the coronation ceremony, they had grown close. A friendship blooming quickly between them.

The two women walked out of the throne room and in to the courtyard where people sat, awaiting her entrance. Many of the faces of peopled gathered were unfamiliar to her but there were many that she did recognize. The hobbits, Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin sat near the front of the crowd. Gimili and Legolas stood near Gandalf, who would be marrying Aragorn and herself. Faramir sat in the very front of the group, awaiting Eowyn for the ceremony. Elrond stood next to Aragorn beneath the white tree and before she could finish searching the crowd, she was there, Aragorn taking her hand and kissing it gently.

Gandalf smiled at them before beginning.

"We gather here in a time of peace. In a time of prosperity for all of Middle-Earth. We are here to witness the beginning of a great and wise King. We are here to see him take his queen, the lady Arwen of Rivendell. Now, let us begin."

Arwen and Aragorn turned to face one another. He couldn't help but smile at her beauty. She wore a simple white gown that was fitted to her body to her hips. It then flowed out in the skirt. It sparkled like dew in the high sun. There were patterns of flowers embroidered in gold into the white silk of the dress. Her long, raven hair had lilies braided into it. Her face and head were covered in a thin veil that sparked slightly in the sun, like her dress.

Arwen couldn't help but smile back at Aragorn. He looked as handsome as he had the day they met over eighty years ago. Time had yet to catch up with him. His long brown hair was in its usual wavy mess. He wore a white tunic with an embroidered black vest. His black pants were slightly snug on him and held up by a belt which a sheathed dagger was held and slightly hidden, as he usually wore.

Time passed slowly as Gandalf spoke but the most important part came quickly for the two lovers.

"Aragorn, son of Arathorn, King of Gondor, do you take Arwen, lady of Rivendell, princess of the Elves, to be your lady, your queen and your love until death conquers you?" Gandalf asked, looking to him for the answer.

"With all of my heart, I do." He said softly. Gandalf and Arwen both smiled.

"Arwen, daughter of Elrond, lady of Rivendell, princess of the Elves, do you take Aragorn, son of Arathorn, King of Gondor, to be your lord, your king and your love until death conquers you?"

"With all of my heart, I do." She spoke as if only Aragorn stood near her.

"I pronounce you lord and lady. You may kiss your queen." Gandalf announced.

Aragorn and Arwen embraced one another and kissed with a smoldering passion that had been lying between them for nearly a century.

"I give you King Aragorn and Queen Arwen!" shouted Gandalf as the couple broke apart, resting their heads on the other's forehead.

"I love you." Aragorn whispered as the crowd erupted with applause.

That night, they climbed into bed as a married couple. Aragorn wrapped his arms around his queen and whispered to her:

"Till death conquers us means nothing."

Arwen looked at him, confused. He smiled and explained what he meant.

"Just listen." He said. "Let me die the moment my love dies. Let me not outlive my own capacity to love. Let me die still loving and so never die." He kissed her temple on the last word. She smiled.

"That was beautiful, love. What does it mean?"

"It means that I couldn't bear to stand over your grave." He told, flipping them so that she lay on top of him.

"Nor could I bear to stand a widow at yours." She stroked his face.

"It means that I do not what to die, out of love with your. I always want to be yours."

"You always will be mine, and I will always be yours." Arwen whispered, lightly kissing his lips.

"It means that if I die before you, I will not have stopped loving you and so, never die. My love will carry on my spirit and will always be there for you." He kissed her.

The flipped back over again and fell asleep, tangled in each others arms.

AN: So what do you think? Love it? Hate it? Write a review!

That last part that I had Aragorn tell Arwen, the "Let me die the moment my love dies…" is actually the final part to the play I'm in right now, Metamorphoses by Mary Zimmerman. I thought it would work there and it's my favorite part of the play so also, give me your opinion of it here!

Thanks!

~ThePoisonOwl


	2. The Burial of the King

Summary: Going through the lives of some of the characters of Lord of the Rings after the Return of the King.

Author's Note: I don't own the characters, the brilliant JRR Tolkien does. I'm plainly just trying to tell a little story based on imagination and inspiration. If you're going to have a problem with this story, then don't read it

Chapter 2: The Burial of the King

Returning to Rohan was difficult on both Eomer and Eowyn. The death of their uncle, Théoden, took a heavy place on their hearts. He had raised them from young children and they looked upon him as a father.

They returned to Edoras and the Golden Hall, prepared to take on a new role. Eomer would become the new king of Rohan while Eowyn would stay the sheildmaiden of Rohan.

They entered the gates of the city with the other Rohirrim. The village was in morning from the loss of their king. The once joyous streets were silent and melancholy. The battle worn soldiers continued to the hall to prepare for the burial of Théoden.

Nearly a month had passed but the morning after their return to Edoras, Eomer and Eowyn lead the procession of villagers and soldiers to the burial grounds of the kings. White flowers bloomed around every mound of their forefathers. Théoden would join them this day.

Donned in her black gown and veil, Eowyn wept as her uncle was put into his tomb. Eomer wrapped and arm around her as tears started to fall down his face.

"Goodbye uncle." He said, throwing a white flower upon the tomb as the royal guard sealed it.

Eowyn began a song that she knew to well, the song of the dead. She had sung it for her cousin and now her uncle. She hated it, it felt wrong on her lips but she continued on with it.

The wind whipped through the crown and seemed to whisper to everyone:

"Goodbye people of Rohan."

Evening came and Eowyn was able to go to her bedroom. The air inside was slightly stale. No one had been in it in months. There was a thin layer of dust coating much of the furniture that she would have to deal with in the morning. For now, she just wished to cry and sleep.

She couldn't wait for sleep to take hold of her. It had been what felt like an eternity since she had been able to sleep.

Eowyn laid in her bed and stared at the ceiling. Tears stained her face as she thought about the battle that claimed her uncle's life. At least she had been there and killed the wraith that killed him.

"_No man can kill me."_

"_I am no man."_

The moment flashed through her mind as her eyes began to close, to tired to stay awake any longer.

It would have to be delayed though, for someone knocked on her door.

"Who is it?" she asked, her voice scratchy and slightly raw.

"An old friend, I hope." Said a voice as the door opened. Faramir poked his head in. Eowyn sat up, a smile lit her face and she beckoned him into the room.

"Faramir, how did you find me?" she asked, standing from her bed to hug her love.

They had met in the house of healing after the battle outside of Minas Tirith. Faramir had fallen for her at first sight and he grew on her. They had shared one kiss in the house and now their second.

The two kissed as they met in the middle of Eowyn's bed chamber.

"I've missed you so." She spoke, smiling and wiping her eyes with her sleeve.

"And I you, my love. It seems like to many months have passes since I last saw you." Faramir said, holding her hand in his.

They kissed again and sat on her bed. Slept found them both and gave them relief from their troubles. Wrapped in each other's arms, nothing could seem wrong. Tears stopped their flow from Eowyn's eyes and peace and content filled the room.


End file.
